Tears Of A Ghost
by MaxAberu
Summary: Kim Kibum meninggal denagan cara terbodoh sedunia: Tersedak Gummy bear berwarna biru, diasaat mimipinya terwujud: Dapat dekat dengan Siwon orang yang ia sukai, bagaimana Kibum memperjuangkan cintanya dalam kondisi menjadi seorang HANTU!/ A sibum Fanfict..


**Tears of a ghost**

Super junior © SM entertainment

Horor, romance

Yaoi, typos, dll

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Semua bejalan begitu cepat)**

**!**

**!**

**! **

Aku berlari menuju pagar sekolah dengan nafas terengah, 'SEDIKIT LAGIII~' berkal-kali aku berseru dalam hati agar penjaga gebang tua itu tidak menutup gerbang besar layaknya penjara itu sebelum aku… Kim Kibum melewati gerbang itu.

"TUNGUUUU!" aku berseru setelah jarak antara aku dan pagar itu sudah sangat dekat.

"Wuaaa!" satpam tua itu bukanya membukakan gerbangnya malah menariknya dan membuat kakiku terjepit diantara gerbang satu dengan yang satunya.

"Awwwwhhh~" aku sedikit mengerang mendapati kakiku yang terjepit dengan suksesnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu…" Satpam itu seperti tidak memiliki dosa dan mengizinkanku masuk. Cih…

"Hn…" aku berjalan sedikit pincang, sesekali aku meringis kesakitan saat kakiku terinjak, atau bahkan hanya tersenggol orang-orang yng berlalulalang dengan wajah panic menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Haaahhh…" aku hanya menghela nafas saat orang-orang menyenggol kakiku, tanpa mereka meminta maaf padaku.

"Awwwhhhh!" aku berteriak ketika sesorang tinggi besar menginjak kakiku, hey! Apa ia tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan didepannya?

"Ah, maaf…" aku berjengit, dia… DIA… Choi Siwon! Menabraku tidak sengaja dan, dan… meminta maaf padaku! Hah? Apa aku mimpi?

"Ah… I, iya tidak apa-apa!" aku menepis tangannya yang memegang pundakku sekarang.

"Ah, kau kelas berapa?" dia bertanya padaku, oh god… hentikan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan ini… SEKARANG JUGA!

"Kelas… AKU LUPA MELIHAT PENENTUAN KELAS!" aku berlari menuju papan besar yung ada di ujung ruangan ini.

"Aduh… sudah dating telat, dan… kelas pun aku tidak tau!" aku mulai melihat papan besar tersebut, oh tidak… aku baru sadar bahwa kartu nomor mejaku tidak ada di tasku, tidak, padahal yang bernama Kim Kibum di sekolahku ini ada lebih dari 2 nama… tidak… bagaimana ini.

"Hey, kau mencari ini?" aku memutar badanku, aku melihat Siwon tersenyum padaku dan menjulurkan sebuah benda pipih sialan yang hilang begitusaja dari tasku. KARTUKU!

"Ma… makasih" aku gelagapan menerima kertas yang mempertemukan aku dengan, emm.. namja yang, yang… aku sukai? Ya, aku menyukainya dari aku masih anak baru disekolah ini. Dan sekarang… aku harus segera mencari namaku.

"Mau kubantu?" Dia menatapku sebentar.

"Boleh…" aku memutar pandangan menuju papan besar itu.

"Kau sudah telat masuk tau…" dia berbicara.

"Yaaa…. Aku tau…" aku tetap terfokus pada papan besar berisi ratusan nama tersebut.

"Hey! Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu…" dia menatapku, oh my god! Jadi dia tidak tau namaku? Padahal aku suka membeuntutinya dan mengambil beribu-ribu gambarnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku Kim Kibum…" aku memandangnya, sial aku lupa aku sudah sampai barisan mana tadi.

"Ini namamu!" Siwon menarik tanganku.

"Wua!" aku kaget dengan tarikan tiba-tiba yang benar-benar membuatku hampir jantungan tersebut.

"Yakan… Kim Kibum, namamu…" dia tersenyum sumringah seperti baru saja memenangkan undiaan lotre.

"Haaahhh… nomor mejanya 14515672 dan nomorku 20124012!" aku menggembukan pipiku.

"Baiklah urutan 2 ya…" dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju papan ang sedaritadi aku lihat.

"Bagus, aku luapa aku sudah sampai mana…" aku mendengus.

"Ini kan, hei, kita sekelas ya?" aku tersentak kaget. 'APA? SEKELAS DENGANNYA?.'

"Mana? Coba aku lihat!" aku menatap nama yang telah Siwon tunjuk '20124012' ya itu memang nomor ku,

"Yak an, kelas 12-4… kelas yang sama dengan kelasku…" dia menunjuk nomor diatas nomorku, '20124011'

"Oh, baiklah kita kekelas sekarang…" aku berhenti setelah tangan Siwon memegangi tanganku.

"Kau tolol apa sinting sih? Kau liah jam berapa sekarang? Sudah terlalu telat untuk masuk kelas saat ini…" aku melirik jamtanganku, benar jam 9.00 terlambat 30 menit di jam pertama, DAN HARI PERTAMA SAAT AKU KELAS 12.

"Kau benar, lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Diam terbengong menunggu pelajaran pertama berakhir?" aku mendelik menatap wajah Siwon.

"Kita bolos jam pertama saja? Bagaimana?" dia tersenyum, dia mengajakku? Gila saja! Membolos? Lebih baik aku diam-diam masuk tanpa suara… berharap guru itu tidak melihatku… dan aku bebas dari amukan guru yang mengajariku sekarang.

"Kau saja…" aku menarik tanganku dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tapi, pelajaran pertama kan pelajaran Fisika… kau tidak ingin kan Guru ter-Killer di sekolah itu menagkap basah dirimu yang sedang mencoba masuk secara diam-diam?" Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.

DHEG! Aku membalikan badanku, menatapnya, benar juga… jika guru itu tau jika aku telat dan akhirnya aku akan dihukum olehnya, gila saja… dihari pertama yang harusnya sangat berkesan bagiku harus berakhir di uang hukuman lembab layaknya gudang?

"Baiklah, tapi kita kemana?" aku menatapnya.

"Kita ke lapangan basket saja…" Siwon menariku.

"…" aku pasrah saja, sejujurnya aku senang, bahkan sangat senang.

* * *

_Di ruang basket…_

Aku berjalan canggung, sekarang hanya ada aku berdua! Berdua! MIMPI APA KAMU SEMALAM KIBUM?

"Hey, mau ini?" dia menjulurkan bungkusan kecil, roti?

"Maksih…" aku meraih roti kecil itu dan memakannya.

"Kau, kau manis jika sedang makan…" dia berbicara.

"Apa?" aku memastikan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" dia melangkah menuju keranjang besar tempat menyimpan beberapa bola basket.

"Hey, lihat ini…" aku tersekima melihat atraksinya, dia hebat… sangat hebat.

"Woooow!" aku bergumam, dia keren, jauh lebih keren dari pemain basket terlatih sekalipun.

"Bagaimana?" dia melempar bolanya asal, ia menghampiriku dan mengambil sebotol air dari tasnya.

"Kau hebat…" aku tersenyum.

"Maksih…" dia merebahkan kepalannya di pahaku, tunggu?

"Eh… a… anu…" aku gelagapan, kenapa dia berani sekali seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Siwon menatapku.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak…" aku tersenyum.

_Kring…_

Dering ponsel yang mengagetkan kami berdua itu sunuh menusuk telinga.

"Ah, Sooyoung…" Siwon melihat ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat panic.

"Ah… baiklah…" nada bicaranya terlihat meminta maaf, Sooyoung, pacar Siwon itu memang memiliki sifat tidak sabaran…

"Ah, maaf Kibum, aku harus pergi sekarang juga…" Siwon memegang tanganku, "Jika bel sudah berdering, cepatlah datang ke kelas… aku menunggu…" dia berucap sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Ia, hati-hati…" aku melambaikan tangan, sedetik kemudian aku meraih tasku dan mencari makanan ringan yang bisa mengisi perutku.

"Ayolah! Apa tidak ada makanan yang bisa aku makan" aku membuka tasku.

"Ah, ada juga…" aku melihat sebungkus kecil Gummy Bear berwarna warni diadapanku.

Aku memasukanya satu persatu sambil menengarkan ipodku, menyandarkan badanku pada bagian belakang kuri supporter, karena aku masih ada di ruangan basket.

"Ugh," aku melempar Gummy bear terakhirku kedalam tenggorokan,saat membuka mulutku untuk mengunyahnya, Gummy bear itu meluncur ketenggorokanku, dan tersangkut disana.

Aku mulai merasa kesakitan saat permen itu makin masuk kedalam tenggorokanku, sekuat tenaga aku mengeluarkan permen kenyal itu dari tenggorokanku, aku berlari kesana kemari, dan mencoba berteriak namun hasilnya permen itu malah semakin masuk kedalam tenggorokanku,aku memegangi tenggorokanku dengan kedua tanganku, sesekali memukul dadaku agar permen sialan itu keluar dari tenggorokanku. Namun hasilnya? Permen itu semakin masuk kedalam, membuat nafasku semakin berkurang, mataku mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk membelah LEHERKU SEKARANG JUGA! Dan mengeluarkan permen sialan itu. Aku semakin kehilangan nafas, pandanganku mengabur, nafasku benar-benar habis, aku masih mencoba berdiri tegak, dengan memegang apapun yang ada disampingku, namun hasilnya… badanku perlahan jatuh, dan disusul oleh tanganku.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha bangkit dari kondisiku sekarang, menatap sekelilingku.

"Diamana aku? Di UKS kah?" aku bangkit dari kondisiku.

"Ah, iya! Pelajaran kedua!" aku melangkah keluar dari tempat ini, dan alangkah kagetnya aku saat seseoang menarik tanganku.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" orang itu menatapku lurus, salah satu matanya ditutupi oleh perban.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelasku!" aku menjelaskan.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengisi lembaran ini…" dia memberiku selembaran.

"Ah, baiklah…" aku duduk di kursi kecil dengan perlahan.

Aku mengisi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ada di lembaran itu, mataku mengerinyit saat melihat sebuah kolom berisi suatu pertanyaan aneh, 'COD?' apa ini? Lebih baik aku biarkan kosong.

"Ini…" aku memberikan lembaran itu.

"Terimakasih" dia melihat lembaranitu dan mengerinyit, dia memandangku, tapi saying aku sudah berlaru.

Aku berjalan, aku asing dengan tempat ini, dimana ini? Aku ada dimana? Di UKS kan? Tapi setahuku UKS sekolah tidak seperti ini. Aku menengeok ke kanan, melihat seseorang terbaring di ranjang dengan tenang. Tungu… aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu… aku berjalan mendekati raga itu, menatapnya sebentar, da alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat raga itu, itu… ITU AKU! Aku melihat permen kenyal beruang itu menyumbul dari kantung bajuku, padahal permen itu ada di sana, diatas ragaku, berwarna biru pucat… itu, si biang kerok! Itu DIA!

"COD… Cause Of Death… Penyebab kematian…" aku menengok pada asal suara itu, anak dengan mata diperban itu mendekatiku, A… aku sudah mati?

"Mati…" aku bergeming.

"Ya… kenapa kau seenaknya membiarkan tempat itu kosong?" orang itu mendekatiku. "Aku Lee Donghae, partnermu selama disini, dan… Selamat datang di alam kematian… Kim Kibum…" dia menjabat tanganku.

MATI? AKU SUDAH MATI? MATI KAENA TERSEDAK PERMEN BERUANG ITU? KAU KONYOL KIM KIBUM!

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE:

Aaaaahhh! Abel nyampah lagi ya?

Sekarang abel buat pake couple fave ku! SIBUM! KYAAAAA! #disambit#

Buat yang baca dan Review maksih ya…

Kalo mau di fave juga boleh…

Maaf baget kalo kalian rada bingung, tapi disini intinya Kibum mati karena kesedek permen beruang!

Jadi… kalo kalian beli Yupi yang bear hati-hati makannya ya! Takutnya jadi kayak Kibum… #apa lagi saya?#

Udah ya…

Yang baca berarti sudah bersumpah untuk me review ni FF… hehe… bercanda…

Yesungdahlah segini dulu…

Sampe bertemu di chap selanjutnya!

Tertanda:

MAX ABERU


End file.
